The Seperated Sisters
by yagami234
Summary: Yagami and zakuro are sisters, after twelve years yagami is encoutered with zakuro, and the aliens are back, why are the aliens back? Whats happening to kisshu? Why is zakuro acting strange? And what is yagami hiding?
1. Is it her?

**Welcome please ignore the other story my sister had decided to do a story and went into my account either way i hope you guys enjoy this story i might make it into a series it depends how many people or reviews i get either way i don'town tokyo mew mew but i do own yagami eitherway enjoy...**

_Yagami's pov;_

_'_Almost there Yagami hurry up' Iran with my navu blue with light blue highlights flowed in the wind, with my navy blue eyes sparkling in the sun, my navy blue school uniform with black soch and dark brown shoes. It came into view the little pink cafe were people say i wuold find zakuro.

I came to the steps were i camed into a stop 'This is it yagami youv been preparing make her proud ok here we go' I went the stairs when all of the sudden a girl comes from inside and falss on top of me making me fall, and my bag falling out of my hand with the picture of me and zakuro together on the floor beside.

"wooo, owww that hurts"

"umm would you please get off me"

"oh sorry"

She got up and hellped me up, she had brown eyes her hair was red cheery and ended at the bottom of her chin, she wore a uniform so guessed she wrked here, i got up shook my skirt with my hands to shook the dust off, and went to pick up my bag, i saw the picture went to grab it but the wind was blowing it away, i let the bag fall out of my hand and started chasing the picture.

"Hey wait your bag!"

But had started to run to cath that photo

_Third's pov;_

Ichigo went and picked up the bag,she examined it to see if it had a name on it, 'hmmm ah here it is it says fujiwara yagami hmm has the same last name as zakuro'

In that pudding, minto, and lettuce were already dressed ready to go to america, pudding because her dad missed them and decided to live with him, minto because of ballet, and lettuce for colloge

"oh buy guys good luck!"

"bye!"

With that they left ichigo went inside the cafe and put the bag on the table, in that zakuro came with her uniform ready to work

"ichigo?"

"yeah zakuro?"

"who's bag is that?"

"oh that there was a girl and i accidently fell on top of her either way she chased a photo her bag fell and she raned after it, her name was fujiwara zakuro"

"oh ok"

"zakuro do you know her?"

"no ichigo i don't even know how she looks like"

Ichigo went to go serve some customers, while zakuro was deep in tought' could it be she came back no don't keep your hopes up zakuro, maybe its not her'


	2. I missed you

**Well i havent been getting any review so i decided to do a longer chapter i hope you guys like it either way i dont own tokyo mew mew besides yagami well on with the story...**

Zakuro was serving custmers with ichigo who were runnin like crazy, and ryo had to help keiichiro on the orders, in that a guy with a black phadora and a black coat, even tough it was flaming hot,

"Welcome to cafe mew mew, how many?"

"two please"

"sure!"

Ichigo led the young gentlemen to a near table, he took his order and left in that a girl with pink and back hair with a black plane shirt, a black skirt with chains on the right side, and black sandals, zakuro went towards her

"welcome to cafe mew mew"

"hi, oh there he is exuse me"

The girl went towards the guy with the coat and sat across from him and just sat there in silence, Zakuro started to get very suspicious and almost went towards them until

"Zakuro!"

Zakuro stood there frozen in place ' That voice, no it couldn't be' Zakuro turned into the main doors and there she was but more beautiful than ever, but something about her was different, then yagami started run towards her and hug her tight with tears running down her cheecks,

"Zakuro i missed you, i ts been so long"

Zakuro was jus in shock, she could feel her eyes water she let her tears fall and huged yagami tighter afraid of letting her go, when she looked up she saw something that frozed her, right there were pai and kisshu floating in the air.

She shot them a glare, but could see the worry in their eyes she noded and they teleported, he gently pushed yagami from her, and looked at her

"Yagami im sorry but you have to go"

"What? Zakur"

"Please go i dont want you here right now"

With that said she gentlt pushed her out te dooors, and ichigo let the oher people leaving zakuro let one more glance at yagami and closed the doors.

Yagami stared in shock, she could feel anger spread inside her, and she felt her heart shaddered into pieces,

"yagami"

"oh hey guys"

"are you ok?'

"yeah im ok you guys were right, she didn't want to see me lets go"

Yagami got in the limosine and left


	3. Please forgive her

**I'm back and now I'm going to make this chapter longer, funnier, suspenseful, and descriptive, but for this i can't take all the credit two people have given me advice "flameingleo12" & "allora Lovett" they have given me great advice so i recommend to go read their stories either way enjoy...**

_Zakuro's pov;_

After I closed the doors I grabbed the doorknobs tight trying to hold back tears, this was tearing me apart, but if I want her safe I have to do this, plus she doesn't know I'm a mew.

After relaxing a little, I let go of the doorknob and headed outside were everybody was waiting for me. When I got outside it was complete cautious, keiichiro and pai were glaring at each other, meanwhile ichigo was trying to separate ryo and kisshu from killing each other.

"EVERYBODY STOP NOW!", I yelled, "Lets see why the aliens are here, but make it quick I have something very important to do"

"Ok, were here because...um Pai can explain it better than me" Kisshu said, then pushed pai in front, this was starting to irritate me, because I had to get to yagami

"Fine, we weren't allowed to stay at our planet they had lied to us, and turns out tart was in it too, so they kicked us out, and we have no other place to go so we were wondering if you would let us stay here", Pai said.

"Umm I don't know what do you think Zakuro?" Ichigo said, "No they tried to destroy earth, why should we do it" "**Oh please we'll do anything"**, they both said, "Anything?" Zakuro asked, "**Yes anything please" **" Fine, but with one condition, You have Yagami forgive me, and to come live with me, if you do that I'll let you live with me and yagami, if you fail your on your own got it!" Zakuro said looking at both of them with dark, death eyes

"**yes zakuro" **they said, I was a little satisfied, but I didn't trust them that , much, because what if it was a trick, and what could they possibly do to help me either way I have no choice a deal is a deal, and I'll do whatever it takes to get yagami back even if I have to trust these two,

_**Meanwhile with Yagami...**_

_Yagami's pov;_

I was in the limousine with my two best friends kabocha (pumpkin) and Haru (spring) I was here in Tokyo for two things, the first one would be for school I'm in a music school and they tought I was perfect so now I'm getting a record deal here in Tokyo so I'm going to get stuck here fo awhile. The second thing, would for Zakuro, but the way she pushed me after that hug I see now that everybody was right, zakuro didn't want to see me I can't believe I wasted my time looking for her, huh well I don't need her

"Yagami you ok?" kabocha said, "Yeah were sorry she didn't want to see you, but we" "I know Haru 'she doesn't want to see you' I know I just want to get to the hotel and rest its been rough since we got here and I just want to clear my mind ok" "**Sure" **

It was silent all the way, that was until a big explosion was blowned right in front of us, "AHHH!" we screamed, then the limousine made a stop, "Kaocha, Haru are you guys ok?" I saw them on the floor, I ran to them tears in my eyes "PLEASE ANSWER ME BOT OF YOU PLEASE TELL ME YOUR OK!' I reached for them I could feel their pulse they were still alive, but I had to get them out of here, I opened the door, and decided to drag them out.

The first one was kabocha, I settled her under a nearby tree, then haru and settled them together as if they were sleeping. Now what do I do I know I have powers, but its been so long since I used them, but I have to help my friends " Well what is this I guess I missed one" a voice I heard I looked around, but nothing was there.

"Hmm, there still alive you girls are lucky" I saw him with my friends, he had short black hair, with blue high lights, he was wearing similar clothes any boy would wear, white shirt, black leather jacket, black jeans, with black and white shoes.

"What do you want? get away from my friends!", I said, he got up and looked at me, then chuckled, "you'll find out soon, but for now remember me by this" before I got to speak he had his lips glued into mine, I was shock and embarrassed, I was blushing like a cherry, when he broke the kiss he flew up and disappeared,

I was in shock, 'he kissed me, he kissed me' that was the only thing I could think about, I slowly slid into my knees on the floor, I touched my bottom lip were his lips were, I heard a moan, that snapped me out of my thoughts, and looked around, but found nobody, then i looked at my friend who were waking up,

I ran to them hoping they were ok, "Kabocha, Haru are you ok?" I rushed to them and helped both sit up "i think so, how are you haru?" kabocha said, "I'm fine a little dizzy, but fine are you ok yagami?" "I'm fine, you guys stay here I'll look for help"


	4. Zakuro is a mew!

Hi** I think that this chapter is now between 900-1500 words that's my goal, either way I hope you like it, and I love that people have view it, but please review it thanks! you guys are awesome well** enjoy..

_Zakuro's pov;_

I was walking with kisshu and pai behind me, Ryo and Keiichiiro had made pills for them to change pai`s and kishu`s ears human ears. Pai was wearing jeans, black shoes, plain black shirt. Kisshu was wearing black jeans, brown shoes, and a plain green shirt. I was wearing a purple skirt that ended at my knees, black flat shoes, a white shirt with a purple jacket.

We were walking when I noticed two girls by a tree laying down me and the guys decided to go see what was going on, when we got there they were looking at me cold glares

"Hey are you guys ok?" I asked, but in reply I got "Mind your own business Zakuro!" I was really confused how do these girls know my name? I was about to ask them, but kisshu beat me to it," How do you girls know zakuro?"

The tallest girl had gotten up and looked coldly towards me, "My name is haru and she's kabocha and were Yagami's friends" I frozed, " How do you girl's know Yagami?" I asked, Haru helped kabocha up and they both glared at me while I got up.

"We know here since we started school 2 years ago, and now she is getting singed to a record deal, and asked us to come with her" I looked very suprised Pai and Kisshu got by my side when..

"Guys! You're alright!" I turned to see Yagami running towards us then I saw her eye's land on mine and stopped running and stood there "Zakuro"

_Yagami's pov._

"Zakuro" I whispered, I saw her with two guys, one guy was around his 19s he had green hair and beautiful yellow amber eyes, the other guy was taller than the other two he had purple hair and purple eyes, I started to heat up with anger she kicked me out for these guys? I couldn't believe it.

My friends went towards my side and looked at me "You ok?" Kabocha asked, "Yeah I'm fine, you guys go take the bus to the hotel I'll just have a talk with Fujiwara Zakuro" "Ok see you later Kabocha let's go" "Ok Haru" After they were gone I looked straight at her

_Normal pov._

Zakuro and Yagami looked at eachother and there was complete silence until kisshu broke it "Ok I have had enough what is going on" "Hush kisshu this is between them" Yagami turned to them and asked "Sorry not trying to be rude but who are you?" "Nobody you need to know Yagami there just my friends" Zakuro said getting in front of them, Yagami looked at Zakuro and crossed her arms around her chest, then turned around and started to walk when an explosion was thrown at her sending her flying towards the ground and knocking her out.

Zakuro looked in horror "YAGAMI!" Zakuro ran towards Yagami and pulling her to her arms but then something pulled her back .

"Nobody touches my sweetheart besides me" Zakuro got loose of her grip when she turned she saw an alien which had a sword Pai, and Kisshu turned into aliens and stood next to Zakuro. "Who are you" The boy just chuckled "Very soon you'll know I'll just take Yagami and be going now" "I don't think so, mew mew Zakuro metamorphasis!" After she transformed she stood by Yagami when "Z-Zakuro?! y-yo-your a?" Zakuro turned around to find Yagami wide awake and was sitting.

"Aww, well isn't my kitty awake?" Kisshu looked confused hoping he wasn't talking about Ichigo, but Pai told he wasn't then turned around to see Yagami glowing, the color was so bright they had to cover there eyes when the glow faded they stood there amazed, Yagami was wearing a short shirt with thin straps that was black lace, they ended right under her breast she had her smooth stomach and was wearing a shirt mini skirt that at the end which was open but with white lace but see through, and a black belt with spikes. Some high heel shoes she had the straps on the side but not fluffly, more like leather, she had th choker but thw pendent was a a dimond heart, her hair was black with white highlight, and white cat ears and tail, but with out a ribbon on it.

Zakuro was shocked and went with kisshu and Pai who looked shocked as well, but Yagami didn't even looked at them she kept staring at the guy, in her mind it was 'yes, i have my powers back time to take care of this stupind guy'

"Now time to pay you back for kissing me" "hmpt you know you liked it kitty!" He said winking at her "huh! shut up, demon swords" in her hands she had a sword in each hand and was connected with a large chain, she hurdled one sword towards him, but easily donge it, the sword went back to her hand while she cursed un der breath

"You need to try harder like this" Soon he threw his sword towards and hit right by her feet and two plants came from the gorund, Yagami jumped in the air and threw her swords cutting them and landed on the groung watching the plants dissapear,

Then before she had a chance to relief she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and pulled her towards him and nuzzled his head on her neck, Yagami was blushing but struggled Zakuro felt jelousy rise at her chest and ran towards him punching him, sending him flying and kisshu and pai catching Yagami and helped her up, pai had his arms right by her breast squezzing while kisshu had one hand wrapped around her waist and one by her under wear. they both blushed helped her up and let go of her.

Zakuro glared at the guy before he left she sighed and went towards kisshu, pai and Yagami they all detransformed and looked at eachother.

"So this is why you didn't want me near you Zakuro?" "Yeah I don't want you to get hurt" Yagami smiled and hugged Zakuro, at first Zakuro was shock but then wrapped her hands around her waist and pulled her close, after they broke from the hug and Yagami turned around looking at kisshu and pai, "Hi my name is yagami whats your name?" "My name is Pai and he's Kisshu" Yagami smiled and went to Pai and huged him squishing her big perky breast agaisnt Pai's chest which he blushed, she did the same thing with Kisshu , and Kisshu blished, and tried to not do something he is in love with Ichigo and not her.

"Well Zakuro see you guys later if you need me here's my phone number bye" Yagami handed Zakuro a piece of paper and walked towards the bus that was leaving , Zakuro smiled and started walking home with Kisshu and Pai right behind her.


	5. What is happening to kisshu?

**Hi I'm so happy today I finally going on a date it has been awhile so today I'm doing a happy chapter enjoy..**

Zakuro was opening the door to her house, while kisshu and pai were looking at her house amazed. once the doors opened kisshu and pai's eyes were wide open.

"Welcome to my home I'll just take you to your rooms and leave you guys to rest"

When they got to kisshu's room he was amazed, the door was dark brown, he had a king size bed that had dark green covers there was a giant T.V with huge cabinets and had 2 night stands on either side of the bed, plus his own bathroom,

Pai's room was the same, but with dark purple, when they were in their rooms Zakuro got to her room jupmed on the bed and was fast asleep the same for pai and kisshu.

_Kisshu's dream;_

I was dreaming of my Koneko-chan, She had jumped into my arms and kissed me passionatly to which I returned when we broke I opened my eyes and I was in shock right were my koneko-chan was, now it was Yagami.

I didn't get a chance to speak when she kissed me, I felt a tougne asking for permission, I opened my lips to say no, but she slipped her tougne into my mouth, and I couldn't help but moan, soon she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me close to her, I gasped as I felt her breast on agaisnt my chest.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her away from me "We can't do this I-I love.." I had forgotten what I was about to say when I saw her gorgeous blue eyes looking at me, and I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her towards me initiating the kiss I had depened the kiss in moments soon she was on the floor with me on top of her,

I started to kiss down her neck making her moan, I ripped her shirt exposing her breast and took them in my hands, they felt so soft and she was very sensitive, and much pretterier than Ichigo, I swirled my tougne around her nipple while she arched her back and I started to suck on it, she started moaning my name, I couldn't help but start getting hard, my hands reached for her tigh and went upwards and started to rub through her panties, to which she wimpered and moaned, "wow, you really enjoy this Yagami your so wet down here" "k-kisshu"

I pushed the panties aside and put my fingers inside her, and kissed her, she tore my shirt and roamed her hands all over my chest and I moaned, and started to pund my fingers faster, she gasped, but moved towards my pants, and unzipped my pants and took my dick and started to pump it fast, I pulled from the kiss and moaned and started to pump my fingers faster and rubbed her clit with my thumb harder, to which she pumped faster, I was coming...

_Normal pov._

Kisshu awoke sweating and panting, 'What was all that' Kisshu got up and went to the shower before going down for breakfast, after he was done and changed, he went downstairs and found pai eating while zakuro was on the phone.

"Hey pai whats Zakuro doing?" He asked as he sat down next to pai and grabbed a plait with orange juice. "She's trying to get Yagami to come to cafe mew mew, but we have to go get her because, Zakuro is afraid to get hurt" Kisshu almost chocked on his juice,'really why?" "Hey kisshu you ok?" Pai asked putting a hand on his houlder "Yeah I'm fine" Then Zakuro hung th phone and looked at them smileing, "She agreed hurry up and get ready"

Zakuro, Kisshu and Pai were on their way on Zakuro's limo ready to go pick up Yagami, Zakuro was wearing a white blouse with a purple jacket, a purple skirt and black higheels, she had her hair loose like always, Pai was wearing a blue shirt with dark purple shorts with black shoes, Kisshu was wearing a black shirt with dark brown pants with his usual boots, then before they knew it they were at Yagami's hotel.

When they got inside they spotted Yagami drinking tea reading a book, she had her hair tied into a ponytail with a light pink hat, with a darker pink strad around her hat, wit a few pink hearts she had a pink dress that had thin straps, a light pink ribbon around her waist that had been tied to a bow on her back with pink higheels, and then she had pink lipstick with black eyeliner, she looked beautiful.

She spotted them and closed her book got up and started to walk there direction, Kisshu looked nervous he had never felt this way before towards a girl,

"Hi guys, ready to go" " Yup, come on yaya-chan" "yaya-chan?" Pai and Kisshu said looking confused to what Zakuro said, "Thats my nickname she gave me" "oh" "Well lets go"

In the limosine kisshu was in the middle of pai and yagami, she was looking at the window thinking about something while pai and zakuro were talking, Kisshu tapped lightly on Yagami's shoulder making her jump and blush alittle,

"What were you thinking Yagami?" "Nothing don't worry" the truth was that yagami was thinking about the kiss that guy gave him, she felt herself blush harder and her heart speed up then pop! her ears and tail poped out caused every body to look at her.

"so yaya-chan looks like something exiceted you" Zakuro mocked smirking at her then got back to talking to pai leaving a very blushing yagami, she then looked at the window, kisshu looked shocked she looked even cuter than Ichigo with her ears.

Then soon they got to the cafe, the first one out was Yagami and ran to the doors, ryo and ichigo were waiting outside but yagami tripped and started to fall, she expected to fall to the ground but two strongs arms wrapped around her waist to which her tail and ears were swaying like crazy and he hat had fallen off

"You should be more careful cutie" Yagami's navy blue eyes landed on blue aquatic eyes, he had blonde hair and was attractive, "t-t-thank you" Zakuro was glaring at ryo and kisshu looked hurt, he didn't even wanted to play with his koneko-chan.

"Ryo let her go" "No way Zakuro a cute girl like her should be alone" Zakuro growled as ryou kissed Yagami's cheeck to which she pushed him off, to which ryo smirked

"What the heck do you really think just because I'm cute that doen't mean you can kiss me!" Yagami said looking at ryou with her ears and tail twitching in delieght.

"hump jerk" Yagami got down put her hat on relaxed and her ears and tail dissapeared. They all walked inside the cafe Ichigo trying to get kisshu's attention but he didn't listen just sat next to Yagami.

"Ok, keiichiro went to america and so did everybody else, so we came to see how Yagami has powers an-" and then Yagami's stomach growled and she blushed, at the same time kisshu's did also

"I'll go get a cake, we only have one left here one cake, and two forks" ryo handed them to kisshu and Yagami so they startd eating the cake together, to which kisshu blushed and ichigo looked angry so did zakuro and a little ryo,

ryo started to talk about what to do, when te enemy came and stuff like that, but kisshu didn't foxus them Yagamis fork grabbed the same piece as kisshus and accidently brought both forks into her mouth, kisshu blushed

"sorry" she grabbed his fork took it out of her mouth and wiped it with a napkin. Kisshu was blushing and looked into her, to which she was blushing to which ichigo went and grabbed kisshu by the shoulders and kissed him on the lips hard, to which Yagami was suprised and kisshu looked annoyed, while kisshu was dealing with ichigo ryo came and pulled yagami to his arms, kisshu broke the kiss and looked at them.

Ryo had one arm just right were her breast was and one on her tigh, Yagami was shocked and blushing. "Whats with that face kisshu, you finally have ichigo I will just take this cutie with me bye guys"

He picked her up bride style and went upstairs, while Yagami looked frightened to which kisshu grolwec and clehched his fist tight.

**well thats it hope you like it until next time!**


	6. The Deal

Hi I'm back I'm so happy I'm getting visitors and reviews hope you guys like this new chapter, I might be uploading in a while just saying ahead either way enjoy..

_yagami's pov._

Ryo had picked me up and went up the stairs, I felt myself blushing and tried to struggle agaisnt it, then he opened a door, pushed me on the bed and locked the door, then he turned around and smirked at me.

"R-ry-ryo what do you want!? let me go?!" I got off the bed and went towards the window but he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me towards him "Don't be scared I'm not going to hurt you" those words made me froze, then before I could blink he twisted me around and Hugged me tight. I grabed his shirt and pulled out a little and looked into his blue eyes, "Yagami" he quietly whispered, he lowards his head and I could feel myself blush and leaning to when

"Yagami!"

Zakuro and kisshu had pushed the door and found ryo and my lips just about to touch eachother, Pai, Keiichiiro, and Ichigo were right behind them,

"Ryo! let my sister go" Kisshu growled and saw his eyes turning red, Ryo smirked and let me go, but before giving me a kiss on the cheeck, when I was letten go I saw zakuro glaring at ryo and kisshu looking at me, I felt my eyes water, and I hid my face with my bangs,

"Yagami?" "yaya you ok I mean Yagami?" I felt my tears burst out and started to run with no destination in mind, "Yagami! look out!" I tripped and started to fall, I waited to hit the floor then go rolling down the stairs but two arms wrapped around me and pulled close to the persons body, "Are you ok yagami?"

I turned around and found kisshu looking at me with worried eyes "k-kisshu" He was the last thing I saw before I closed my eyes and blacked out,

_kisshu's pov._

I caught Yagami and noticed she was red "k-kisshu" I heard her say before she closed her eyes and blacked out, I put my hand on her forehead and pulled back fast she was burning up, she has a high fever,_  
_

Zakuro came down with everybody beside ryo, "What happened? What did you do to her?!" Zakuro said glaring at me, "I did nothing I caugt her before she fell, she said my name and balcked out, and she has a bad fever we should go take her to the hospital"

"Yagami, can you cary her kisshu?" Zakuro asked getting closer " yeah" I grabbed her waist and put her bride style, I grabbed her hat and put it in my head, "lets go" I teleported with Yagami, and I was followed by pai with zakuro and ugh! Ichigo, wait did I just think that whats wrong with me she has always made me happy but she is stubborn,mean, and she nevers says she loves me, but Yagami is nice sweet, and not mean at all.

When we got there I laid Yagami on the bed, and I could see she was breathing hard and her cheecks flushed, and making sweet noises, that kind of made me excited,

Pai walked to Yagami and put his hand on her chest and it started to glow, after 5 seconds the glow faded and he pulled his hand back, "Will she be ok?" me and Zakuro said at the same time, "She will be fine, but she needs to rest, and she will be fine by tommorow morning, but somebody should stay with her"

"I will"Zakuro said, Me, pai and ichigo left with zakuro and yagami alone, I walked to my room with ichigo trying to pull me back "Ichigo let me go!" "No She doesn't deserve you, you love me not her, I'm suppose to win not her, and we were suppose to be together"

Her little speech froze me, I turned around and found her smirking, then she closed her eyes and leaned closer, I couldn't beleive her, she has my feelings like a game that was it, and besides she is still with that treehuger, I grabbed her shoulders, she opened her eyes but smiled and closed her eyes, I leaned in closer were I was sure my breath hit her,and said "Ichigo I hate you" I opened my eyes and found her eyes open and glaring at me, I leaned back and started to head to my room, When I got there I closed my eyes and looked at myself in the mirror

Why did I just do that?I know she has been toying with my feelings but I think that was to harsh, wait why should I feel pity for her she hates I did the right thing but there is something wrong ever since I saw Yagami, Yagami, why am Ialways thinking about you why, you wont let me sleep why Ithink I'm...I'm "I'm in love with Fujiwara Yagami" I whispered,

I grabbed Yagami's hat and put it in my nose, I could smell her, and godd she smelled like blueberry's and cheery's, aww perfect combination, I went to my bed put the hat on my face and fell asleep dreaming of me and Yagami together.

_Normal pov._

Ichigo was still there when pai grabed her shoulder teleported to her room and left, Ichigo could feel her anger rise 'that stupid kisshu he could of had me, but he left me for Yagami, hmpt Atleast I hopes ryo plans works' Ichigo got distracted when she heard a knock on her window

She walked towards it and found Ryo, " Ryo what are you doing here?" "I need your help seperating Yagami and kisshu far as possible" "Count me in I don't want that slut on my kisshu" Ryo smirked and pushed Ichigo on the bed with great force,

"R-ryo?" "hmmm, strawberry is beign naughty calling my lover a slut I think you should be punished, don't worry once I get Yagami, I won't need you no more since you will have kisshu deal?"

"deal!" With that ryo kissed Ichigo hard,

While they were making out they didn't notice a figure by Ichigo's closet looking at them "well, well what do we have here?" Ryo and ichigo were frozed and ryo got off of Ichigo and turned around and his blue eyes caught blue eyes

"Who are you?" the guy just chuckled and smirked "Lets just say I'm after Yagami too, but unlike you I have eyes for her," "What do you mean?" Ryo said almost scared Ichigo was still shocked and just staired at them "Wel when I show this photot of You with Ichigo she will hate you, and then I would only need Kisshu and Zakuro, which isn't hard and she will be all mine" Ryo got mad and went towards him and pinched him, but he was fast and grabbed his fist

"How dare you" "well it isn't my fault your having sex with her, I wonder what her boyfriend will say?" Ichigo looked shocked and looked horrified "please no " "hmm how about we make a deal?" ryo puled back and glared at him "How about you guys help me seperate Yagami and kisshu, that way you can have kisshu and ryo, you and me can have Yagami deal?" Ichigo nodded and shaked his hands, ryo looked confused but nodded and shocked his hand too "deal"

**Well thats it hope you enjoyed it and please review, also if you have any ideas on how to make my stories better I'm all ears eiter way review, and see you next time!;)**


	7. Who's the Guy?

Hi** I'm back Happy One day before christmas, so I'm so happy I have 41 visitors, so I decided to do a make a special chapter for christmas, so it is starting in this chapter and ending in the other, just saying ahead well enjoy..**

_Zakuro's pov;_

I decided to be with Yagami, but I was starting to get tired, but what am I suppose to do? if I sleep with her she will get mad, but then again we are sisters right? So I silently moved her over and got in the bed next to her, and moved her closer, her head resting in my chest, and her arms around my waist,

I blushed a little then started to stroke her hair, to which she purred and pulled me closer, I was shocked but relaxed and she looked so cute I could feel myself blush and leaned foward towards her lips until she stirred "Z-zakuro?" She opened her eyes and blushed at how close she was, hugh I can't take it no more,

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her so that I could be on top of her, I was breathing hard I could bet my eyes were full of lust, Yagamis were a little fear and lust "Yagami" I leaned close and I felt her gasp, I closed my eyes and kissed her, she gasped, a little parting her lips a little, but enoguh for me to slip my tougne, she gasped more and I swirled my tougne with her and sucked on hers, she put her hands in my shoulders and pushed me a little, I got the message and pulled "Yagami?" "I'm sorry Zakuro, but I don't have those feelings you have for me, could you please leave, please?"

I saw her pleading I nodded I got off of her, and went to the door, I grabbed the handle before saying "Yagami, I know you don't love, but I do and I will do everything for you to return those feelings to me" With that said I opened the door and left, and went straight to my room.

_Yagami's pov;_

I was so confused, Ryo and Zakuro love me, and I think kisshu loves me, but its bad enough there is an alien who love me, but ugh! why does love have to be so complicated, but the worse part is who do I love? I got up and decided to get a shower to sleep so I can be refreshed for tommorow since its going to be christmas, but does it have to begin with so muche love drama to deal with,

When I got to the bathroom stripped all my chlothes and got in the shower, I had set it super hot because I didn't want to think about anything and relax.

_Kisshu's pov;_

I was going to see how Yagami was doing when I saw Zakuro close the door to her room, I tought she decided to take care of Yagami, maybe she woke up and is all better, I smiled and headed to my ro

to get her hat and went straight to her room, I knocked on her door still smiling

"Yagami? You there? Its me kisshu, I just wanted to return your hat, Yagami? Hello?" I said while opening the door,

to my suprise nobody was ther, I walked to her bed and put the hat on it, I was about to leave when I heard the shower, I walked in and found steam and lots of it, but luckly I could see, I saw yagami's clothes and a person's form body in the shower, I felt my pants get tighter and stripped, I quietly got in the shower and closed the curtain,

_Third Person;_

Kisshu couldn't believe he was here with her, she had her back to him and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, "Yagami" Yagami had her eyes wide open and turned around to find kisshu in the shower with her and also no clothes on,

"Kisshu? What are you doing here?" "I wanted to return your hat and tell you something" Yagami was blushing yet confused, she moved her head to the side a little confused "Ok thank you for bringign my hat back, but you could tell me what is so important when I got off the shower?"

Instead of an answer kisshu grabbed her chin and brought her eyes to look at his, Yagami was shock because his eyes were full of lust, like Zakuros were, He leaned down she could feel her heart punding and started to lean foward until there lips met, the kiss was so sweet, Yagmi wrapped her arms around kisshu's neck and pulled him closer, they both gasp at cntact skin to skin, kisshu slid his tougne in her mouth she moaned, with the encourage ment his hand slid across her back, while her hands slid her hands across his chest making them moan,

When they broke from the kiss, kisshu lightly pulled Yagami to the bathroom and started to kiss down her neck making her moaned and she put her hand in his hair and stroking it and playing with it until there fun was ruined,

"Yagami your friends are here," kisshu kissed Yagami's cheeck and teleported and yagami turned the shower offf and wrapped a towel around herself "Ok I'll be down in a minute Pai"

Yagami got out of the shower changed into her pijamas, and walked downstairs "sorry to, oh its you" there stood a boy with blach hair, his bangs had black at the end, and beutiful green eyes,

"I need to talk to you" "I don't care now I have to go" The guy grabbed her arm turned her around and pinned her on the sofa "Its inportant they are free, and are looking for you"

"Yagami who is he?" Pai asked, Yagami turned around and found Pai with Zakuro and Kisshu, Pai was shocked Zakuro tried to hold back since she knew who he is, but kisshu looked hurt, mad and betrayed.

**Well I hope you enjoyed it, my story for the new life is a huge hit so next week I might start adding new chapters so that I can translate into english so thats really exiceting hope you guys keep reading ~bye!**


	8. A boy from the past

**Hi I'm back well to start off thanks to all the visitor and views who like my story I love you guys, and also the new life story that is in spanish in a few days it will be in english so you could look it in the section Candy Candy, and I am translating this story in Spanish for all thise people who do not understand english I was just telling you guys well enjoy...**

_Yagami's pov;_

We were all in the living room, me in the middle of "him" and Pai, with Zakuro and Kisshu sitting across from us "Well um to answer that question he is an old...how should I put this?" I turned around to find him deep in tought wether or not to tell them who he is, then he looked at her and nooded, "Ok his name is Natsuki and he was...my...oldloverorboyfriend!" I said they all stared at me like I was crazy,

I was really nervous especially sisnce I didn't want kisshu to know "Fine, he was my old lover or boyfrien hahaa isn't that funny?" I was the only one lauging, I cleared my trought and waited for screams "Your what!?" Kisshu said getting up, that wasn't the reaction I was waiting for, but its something right?

I got up and grabbed Kisshu by the hand, "Umm...I'm taking Kisshu to my room to explain everything while Zakuro and um...Natsuki which is his name, talk, so um bye!" I sighed and took Kisshu to my room, I let go of his hand and locked the door, and made kisshu put a lock in teleportation so no one could get in, but me and him,

"Ok now that we are alone Yagami could you please tell me!" "Not until you calm down why are you acting like this aren't you in love with Ichigo?!" "No I'm going crazy since I meet you, I have been dreaming about you, and everytime I'm by you I get nervous to which never happens to me, thats why when you were in the shower I couldn't help myself" "kisshu..." He grabbed me by the shoulders and looked deep into my eyes, I felt tears in my eyes, and blushed I tried to look in his eyes to see if he was lying then his lips came into mine,

He wrapped his arms around my wiast and pulled me closer, I grabbed him by the arms and tried to pull back, but he wouldn't let me, then his tougne broke into my mouth, I gasped at so much passion he put into this kiss, we were so close and the mood in the air totally changed, when we broke from the kiss, I couldn't speak he left me speechless "I love you" "k-kisshu" He let me go and I went to go sit in my bed this is even more confusing, "Kisshu I love you I really do, but ryo, Zakuro Natsuki and that guy sort of love me so I'm afraid to love someone because I might be hurt again"

I started to cry when Kisshu came came wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close, "Tell me, what do you mean by 'hurt again'?"

**"Once I was in the library reading a book while everybody had recess, this was as little kids, all the kids picked on me because, I was the teachers and I was good in everything, so they would always pick on me, one day, while I was reading Natsuki sat in front of me,**

**'Hi I'm Natsuki, whats your name?' I was so nervous, because he smiled at me and had kind beautiful eyes, 'M-my name is Yagami' 'Nice to meet you' From that day everything changed,**

**He would always read with me, walk me home with his parents, when we were teenagers, I found out he had powers like mine too, so I was really happy I wasn't the only one, then he asked me out, and said yes, he would be really sweet romantic, and one time when he took me to a hotel, we did it, so he was my first love, I know we were really young, but so in love**

**or so I tought, one day I had come late for helping a friend, he told he would wait at my house, when I got there in the livingroom he was kissing Zakuro**

**'How could you! and you Zakuro I hate you' After that I ran away and I was alone on the streets, So i started to sing in the streets to get money,**

my manager came by and said I had an amazing voice for me to be young, he took me to his home, I gave him a job by singning him, he is like a father to me, he gave home an a education, thats were I meet my friends, and here I am"

I looked up to see kisshu looking at me "ok I will give you some time, a-" He couldn't speak, because I had my lips on his, he was shocked, but wrapped his arms around me, and I fell on the bed with him ontop of me, until "Yagami" We broke from the kiss to find Zakuro, Natsuki and Pai in the hallway with my door to the ground

"What do you think you are doing to her" Zakuro said to kisshu, who got up but I grabbed him by the arms not letting him go" Yagami" He said looking in my eyes, I smiled then glared at Natsuki and Zakuro "I don't care why Natsuki is back, and I really don't care how many times you say you love me Zakuro, but I say Natsuki might of come to tell me I'm in danger, or he came back for you Zakuro, because I remmember what happened, and I say for you two to start dating because both of you are perfect for eachother" I said, with me now sitting next to kisshu on the bed having him close to me

"Yagami?" Zakuro said "He did it to me" "Oh you liar you said you loved me and then kissed me knowing I love her" "It doesn't matter, I'm going to have, you will be mine" zakuro said then left, Natsuki teleported aand pai went to his room

"Yagami" Kisshu said, I looked at him with lust eyes, "Kisshu do you want to sleep with me?" "y-yes" I made my hand rotate and the door went back to its place all fixed up, Kisshu laid down and I laid down with him I gave him a kiss on the cheeck before wraping my arms around him and falling asleep with the beating of his heart,

**I hope you guys like it, I assure you that the next chapter will be all about christmas through the whole chapter, and I'm so happy about the people who like it, and the new life for candy candy the first chapter will be posted tommorow hope you guys will like it bye!**


End file.
